In that moment
by DreCruz
Summary: Sam and Blaine realise they have feelings for each other. Blam one-shot.


Sam and Blaine was doing their annual movie night tonight, they have every Friday night. Sam was excited for Blaine to stay over again, but lately things have got kind of weird between them. Blaine could hardly look at Sam, he kept making up excuses to not talk to Sam, which Sam knew that he way lying, from the way Blaine stutters and just looks at him. Sam wanted to know what was going on with Blaine, so movie night was a good excuse for them to talk.

When Sam was preparing all the usual movies they have the night, like Avatar, Captain America and The Avengers Assemble, he felt a vibrating in his right pocket, so he Sam took out his phone and saw that Blaine left him a text message. Sam thought it was just Blaine telling him he was on his way but he was wrong.

**Blaine: I can't make it tonight, I'm sorry; I have lots of homework to do.**

Sam raised an eyebrow at the text because Sam knew that Blaine wouldn't ever blow off movie night.

**Sam: Why don't you do your homework here, you can stay over for the night, anyways I need some help with my homework too.**

Sam didn't really have homework either did Blaine. Blaine just needed an excuse not to go to where Sam lived. Sam just wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend.

Blaine's feeling for Sam has been going on for weeks but everything got harder for him, every passing day. Blaine didn't really want to abandon the movie night but he just couldn't look Sam in the eyes no more, without gazing at him for minutes. Blaine always found getting lost in Sam's green eyes, deep as verdant meadows of grass. Usually he would be stopped by Sam saying ''Are you ok dude?'' or the realisation that he was gazing at Sam. Blaine looked down at his phone, hesitantly texting Sam.

There was a long pause before Blaine replied.

**Blaine: urm, I don't know.**

Sam didn't know what was wrong with Blaine, but he thought long and hard on why Blaine didn't want to hang around him that much anymore. 'Maybe it is me?' Sam thought to himself. Sam sighed trying to find another reason why Blaine would want to not hang out. 'Maybe its because you kept staring at him' Sam thought again.

Every time Sam saw Blaine, he couldn't help but stare at him. Sam knew he was straight, but something about Blaine made his heart pound faster, his hands got a bit sweaty, he started to blur his speech. 'Maybe that is the reason' Sam reflected on his actions 'Maybe I freaked him out.' It was an hour before Sam texted back to Blaine, he just wanted to apologize to Blaine for freaking him out.

**Sam: I'm sorry, let me make it up to you, Can you just please come over please?**

It wasn't long until Blaine texted back.

**Blaine: Sorry about what and I don't know.**

Sam: I'll tell you when you come here, just please come I'm lonely at the moment.

Blaine was confused on what Sam wanted to make it up to him, maybe Sam found out about his feelings and that Sam wanted apologize for not noticing. No, Sam wouldn't have found out unless Tina had told him, no Tina wouldn't have told him or would she?

**Blaine: Okay, I'll come straight away.**

Sam smiled and squealed a little bit at Blaine's text because he wanted to get out all the weirdness out of the way.

**Sam: The front door is open and I will be in my bedroom.**

Sam waited on his bed, waiting for Blaine's arrival, it took 10 minutes before he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, so he immediately stood up smiling. In the rush of standing up, he accidently dropped all of the CDs he was carrying and it somehow fell down under to his bed, so, Sam crouched down and bent over, looking under his bed for the lost CDs.

It took Blaine to get to the house 5 minutes, but he just wanted to relax in his car for a while, telling himself he can do it. Blaine carefully stepped out of his car, before he closed the door and locked it. He then walked slowly to the Hudmels house and opened the door since Sam said it was open. Blaine casually walked in before he closed the door and went upstairs to Sam's bedroom. He glanced at the pictures of Kurt that was hanging on the stair wall but he shook his head, realising that Kurt has moved on from him

Blaine was still really close to Kurt, but he knows he will always love him because Kurt was his first love. Blaine opened the door of Sam's room slowly and peeking at where Sam was. He found Sam to be bent over looking under the bed. Blaine blushed as Sam's ass was raised up into the air, wiggling a bit. Blaine bit his lip softly to stifle a groan, looking at Sam's perfectly shaped ripe cherries Blaine just wanted to slap and touch.

Sam finally found his CDs and grabbed them, before standing back up, glancing over at the door and smiling at the brunette

Blaine pouted as Sam stood back up because he really wanted to look at them more, even though he knew it was wrong. The former Warbler then smiled back at Sam, blushing. ''Hello Sam, I see you have the CDs'' he giggled before, he walked over to Sam.

Sam felt like he was going to have a heart attack because his heart was pounding so fast, looking at Blaine. ''Yeah, I do'' he nodded before sitting on the bed again.

''Can we just have a talk before we watch the movies?'' he asked, looking up Blaine as he made his way next to him on the bed.

The brunette looked down and knew he was going to have a heart to heart conversation with Sam about his feelings. ''Yeah, sure'' he mumbled, playing with his fingers.

Sam really wanted to kiss Blaine right then but he didn't know why, so he just shuffled just inch away from Blaine.

''I'm sorry'' he whispered, extending his hands and tilting Blaine's head to look up at him. ''I'm really sorry for everything'' he sighed and now he was the one looking down.

''What are you sorry about?'' Blaine asked, looking down again. ''I-I should be the one to be sorry.''

Sam shook his head and looked up again ''No, I'm sorry I just I don't know what happened but every time I see you, I just feel...'' he trailed off.

''Feel what?'' Blaine said softly.

''I just feel like that'' Sam sighed and shook his head ''I'm sorry this is just complicated''

Blaine looked at Sam with concern. ''You can tell me anything Sam.'' Sam took a deep breath ''Well, you know the way I feel about girls, I think I feel that with you'' he immediately looked away from Blaine's gaping face.

The blonde felt like he was going to cry. Blaine already had tears streaming down his face, still getting his head around Sam's confession. The only thing he did was pull Sam into a tight hug as they cried onto each other's shoulders ''I like you too'' Blaine whispered, squeezing Sam's back.

Sam pulled away a little, still close to Blaine and connected their lips together softly, He could still feel his tears go down his cheeks, feeling Blaine tears as well as they kissed. Both Sam and Blaine didn't know that their movie night was going to end up like this, but if someone would of told them, they both wouldn't of protested. They just felt happy at that moment in time.


End file.
